We Compromised
by dgj212
Summary: I'm not a villain but I'm not a hero either. I guess I'm just doing what I want to do. Power-Swap fic!
1. Ignite 1

Inspired by the abridged bleach movie Memories of Nobody and their jokes on relationship, basically: "we compromised." Originally it was just "compromise" but then I just found out that there's an AU fic by the same name so that was out. To be honest, I really like the fanfic "Manager" and the way powers were handled, I love it. I'm pretty sad it hasn't updated, getting a taste of my own medicine i guess. Any-who this a power-swap fic with my own spin on it. To be honest I posted this idea on reddit but no one responded to it, so I guess I get to keep it. As always, feel free to adopt/steal/ripoff this idea, just send me a link so I can read it. READ! ENJOY! And for the love of gawd, REVIEW! Oh and the cover art is a fractal by Polarissb on deviant art, so be sure to check him out!

I don't own worm, manager, or power theft fics, this is my take on power-swap fics.

Have fun.

* * *

"Sooooo," I began. Her brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses looked up to me with a surprised look, like she never expected anyone to talk to her. She said nothing for a while, so despite the whole class cavorting about and bragging about who did Honor, in our little bubble it was awkwardly silent. Her name, Taylor Hebert, um sounds like "hee" instead of "her"

"Sooooooo," She finally reciprocated in an awkward manner. I just about smiled, screw that I'm sure I was, she talked to me!

"Um, how are you d-?"

"I'm not in the mood, Greg." Shot down instantly, huh? Well, at least it was on the second sentence this time. I can take a hint. I moved up and went to my seat. It's not like it's _my_ seat. There really isn't a standard seating chart or anything like in middle school or elementary. At least not in Winslow. Normally if there was an empty seat then you just go for it, it's just that no one wants to get caught in the crossfire between Hell's Angels and Taylor. What?

The three girls were pretty cute. Madison may not have big tits or an ass, but she had a cute petite figure and she definitely knew how to show off what she did have, not mention she was pretty easy to talk to...if you had muscles. Emma was practically Mary Jane, a sexy ginger and a lot of the guys speculate that if she ever went to a party, she'd be the first one to get drunk and start stripping. Sophia was a bit of hard chocolate to swallow, she was athletic, practically the star runner on the track team, had great legs and played the hot tomboy with long hair look pretty damn well.

I couldn't help but suppress a chuckle. Any of the girls would drag you to hell in a such a sinful manner and then like the banished devil himself, turn it into heaven. Pretty sure I was smiling about all the things I would to them. First I'd have them do a little strip show for me and-

"-eg!"

"Uh," I let out dumbly as I realized mister Gladly was looking at me with a taunting smile.

"Glad to have you back with us, Greg _Vader_ ," Veder actually and I'd give him kudos for trying to be cool but that was just lame, especially since this isn't the first time he tried it. "Mind telling the class what you were thinking about that had you grinning ear to ear."

"Um...would I-uh-you-know-um...get in trouble for it? It was pretty much heavy petting material," This is why I need a filter. Still though, I got a few laughs out of the class, even Gladly chuckled a bit.

"Perhaps it's best to keep it in your head then," Gladly said, getting off the desk he was sitting on, probably an attempt to look cool. I rolled my eyes at how forced that was. Dude, you're a teacher, not Clint Eastwood, hell you're barely man's best friend!

"Probably," I said, shaking my head at the man before me .

"Then I'll take that has a sign that I can start class," Gladly said as while writing something on the blackboard with chalk. "Today 'homies,'" oh god, don't do that Gladly, act and own up to your age! Please don't be hip, being yourself is cool too you know! "We will talk about capes," he said turning around with an expectant smile, probably prepared to hear a few cheers. It soured a bit when he realized he was getting any….Damn I wish I said that out loud! "Right then," he began loudly, "Who would like to start us off? … Anyone?"

"...Scion?" someone in the class offered.

"Ah yes, the Golden Homie!"

….This was stupid...Why the hell do I need to know this again? Cape history, yes we have a blue gay guy who can fly at the speed light and shoot deadly laser beams, a woman in a black suit, a very tight black suit if I may add, who can level a building in seconds, and a guy who has every single power imaginable, but can't choose which ones he gets. And then there's the guy in gold who's practically god in this world and does whatever he wants, usually saving people. What does any of this have to do with me? I can't do shit with this!

Honestly? I'm more of cowboy kind of guy, not the cattle drivers I mean the outlaws, the guys who live by the law of their guns. Yeah…that's awesome.

Besides I'm already a cape, what the fuck else do I need to know?

* * *

Class ended and it was time for lunch. Thank god. Leave it to an old man who thinks he's hip to suck the fun out of capes. I glanced back at her, at Taylor, and found that had already made herself scarce.

I don't know what the hell it is with those girls and Taylor. I'm...I'm not the smartest guy around but I'm not stupid either...not completely anyway...depends on who you ask. I know Taylor asked the teachers for help and nothing happened. Well, it's not like she has evidence or anything. But still, I figured the teachers would be more protective of her after what happened a few months ago with the locker. Everyone more or less suspects who did it, but there is no concrete evidence and no one wants to be right...not even me...what? I said they were hot and can make sinful heaven, not that I wanted them to be evil.

I shook my head as I got up and decided to leave the classroom. The good thing about Winslow is the one-hour lunch break. I hear that we're pretty much the only school in the bay with that much time to eat, hell even Arcadia, the school where the wards go, junior heroes in training, only have half an hour lunches!

So what do guys my age with pocket money to spare and an hour of lunch to do? Simple. Eat out!

Normally in high schools, I hear, only seniors (if that) can leave the school for lunch. But a lot of people from every age leaves and a lot end up showing late for class. Its why we get an hour in addition to the two fifteen minute breaks. I couldn't go somewhere like Fugly Bobs, too far away, but Mr. Smoothy was nearby and it's pretty much where everyone without a car hangs out, the ones with actual cars just head to Bojangles or something.

I quickly went to my locker, put away my valuables, books really, and then grab a black backpack and head out.

The walk wasn't long, like ten to fifteen minutes away from the school. Already you can see a bunch school kids outside sipping smoothies with a cheap burger and a side of fries or fish sticks. Hey, better than the Mystery Meat Winslow serves. The line was long but it moves pretty fast. Once I got to the front I just order the shake they have as well as some curly fries and I'm out in three minutes.

I grab my shit and walk out and looked around. Found him.

There was a guy sitting on a wooden table by the trees. He wore jeans, a long sleeve shirt that was well worn, a red and black beanie, and scraggly beard, you could hardly tell he was 19. By his leg was a black backpack. I sit next to him, placing "my" backpack next to his and my food on the table. For a while neither of us said anything.

"Were you followed," the man finally spoke before he sipped his smoothie.

"No sir," I replied. He didn't say anything, just nodded. I wonder if he got off on this cloak and dagger crap.

"Your cut's in the bag, front zipper, as usual. You remember where we meet up?"

"Yes sir, it's pretty hard to miss."

"Good," he nodded, "we got a gig going on this weekend." Gig?

"A job," I asked a bit too excitedly.

"Yeah, the boss is looking for some extra hands to move some stuff. Apparently the big bad dragon is hunting the little shits who robbed his casino." I think I heard of that. Some group of cape-thieves actually made a big score robbing the Ruby Dream Casino. Lung's casino. "Boss thinks their close to finding the shits and wants to get his merchandise the fuck out of dodge. The pay's good. If you got a car, bring it and raise your contribution. Understood?"

"Y-yeah definitely," I answered with a small smile. The weekend, huh? I guess I have nothing else going on.

"Keep this shit on the down-low, ya hear? I only told you cause you've been good so far" I just nodded. "Alright, that spot tomorrow morning." With that, he took "my" backpack and left.

I just nodded to myself and ate my fries.

After I was done, I grabbed what was left of my shake and grabbed "my new" backpack and headed back to school.

I'm not part of a gang. I wanted to make some cash and these days, unless it's at The Market where appearance matters, most places would rather hire an adult than a kid. Honestly it's a no-brainer. Look at it like this, either hire a scrawny kid hiding his laughable frame with long sleeve shirts who only wants to work part-time in order to get money to screw around ooooor a man who needs money to support a family and wants a full-time job? Yeah, no real choice there. Then Sparky, believe it or not, heard about my troubles with finding work and was able to hook me up with this gig.

Yeah I was shocked when I found out he was part of the Merchants, but then again it wasn't an entire surprise either, what with all his piercings and spiky hairstyle...how much gel do you need for that anyway?

Anywho, my job was simple. I wasn't a dealer nor was I in production or protection, my job was just to take stuff from point A to point B and not worry about what's inside. Not like I could if I wanted to with it having a lock on the zipper, not unless I wanted to make it obvious I was the culprit. So you see, I'm not a Merchant, I'm just a guy who can go through the day looking unimportant and boring enough not to get noticed who just happens to move stuff around for the Merchants.

Big difference!

For this particular package, it's a no-brainer. There's a backpack in my locker that isn't mine, the design doesn't matter as long as it's black, I take that bag to some guy with a similar bag (usually the same guy) at the joint and then I take his bag to a different locker and get my cut on Fridays for a week's worth of work. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy, right?

I threw away my empty cup and went to the locker on the second floor. Once there I opened the locker, took my pay, a hundred dollars in the form of tens and twenties. Not as much as I would've earned working part-time every day or just weekends but it was better than nothing for little work. After that I went to the boy's bathroom to wash my hands.

As I soaped my hands I checked myself over in the mirror. I was of average height I guess, short compared to Taylor, when she's not slouching. My hair was the typical blond, noticeable in the right way, sadly I pretty much had a bowl haircut shaped like bowl that cancels it out, still it was contrast compared to Taylor's long curly black strands, not particularly appealing but in my opinion I think it worked well with her face. My eyes were blue in contrast to her dark orbs. If I wanted to I could join Empire 88, I have the right base at least. I shook my head as I finished cleaning my hands.

After they were dry I walked out just in time to see Hell's Angels laughing as they headed down the stairs. I couldn't help but brood, figuring out what got them in such a jolly mood. I tighten my fist while I hate myself for a bit. I like Taylor, we both like reading, computers...we're not particularly social...we're losers I guess. I like her...yet I don't have the balls to stand up for her….

I walked to my locker, avoiding the abnormal amount of bugs that happened to be around. Well it's Winslow, I wouldn't be surprised if the foundation was basically made of cockroaches by now. I quickly grabbed my shit and headed to my next class, another one I share with Taylor.

The bell rang, the teacher not even bothering with attendance started class right away. Anyone serious enough started jotting down notes, everybody else just slaked off. So in other words, me. I look at where Taylor's supposed to sit. I chew on the insides of my bottom lip. She wasn't there.

* * *

I didn't see Taylor at school again. Whatever the girls did to her, it made her leave school in the middle of the day. I couldn't...didn't do anything about it. Taylor, she's smart...but she's also an idiot.

I think her and Emma were friends once. I mean she has a bunch of secrets she uses against Taylor so they must have been close once, at least that's my reasoning. So why doesn't she use those secrets herself? Tit for tat, right? She could also talk to Emma's parents. Hell she could even transfer schools or get home schooled, especially after what happened to her and the locker. In my mind, there are various ways to go about it...well it's not like I know what she tried but still, that parent one should have gotten this resolved, right? Right?

And yet she comes to school everyday, gets bullied everyday, and in the end, nothing changes. _Taylor you're smarter than this,_ I thought to myself recalling Taylor's high school debut, it was obvious something was troubling her but it was revealed pretty quick that she was really bright. I'm certain that if she wanted to, she could probably test out of high school when she's sixteen.

 _Just what is your endgame?_ I thought to myself. _You're not Mother Teresa, being bullied doesn't help you or anyone else, well unless you count Hell's Angels. You can't take being bullied for no reason. So what the hell are you trying to accomplish?_

I just shook my head. Trying to understand her actions will get me nowhere. I kept walking down the sidewalk, it was pretty much dark outside, the sun's last rays lightly fighting the incoming night. I tuck on my hoodie to shield my face from the cold breeze. After a few more steps and I made it to my destination.

You could tell it was an old house. The white paint was chipped off, part of the front porch has broken rails, some of the visible roof tiles were cracked, and the three steps up the porch was missing a digit. I took a deep breath walked towards the house. I looked around as I walked to the door, there was an odd number of bugs around, like grasshoppers, ants and butterflies, but that wasn't the part that worried me. The bugs were...off. I didn't know what it was but they were off somehow.

I shook my head and let the force shake my hoodie off. It's not like it matters.

I walked up to the door and ring the doorbell. I realized I killed an ant and no sound came out. Huh? I wipe my finger on my pants and tried the doorbell a few more times. There was no sound. Was it broken? _Alright, I'll knock then._

Just as I was about to knock, the door opened.

Taylor was behind the door and looked like she was about to kill someone.

"How do you know where I live," she demanded with a glare. I shriveled a bit.

"Um...you...you remember what...you know...last month," I didn't want to say it. Last month someone had made a post on doughslist with a Picture of Taylor, one that made it obvious she wasn't aware it was taken when she was on a morning run, and it included her home phone number and address. The post states that her name was "Puddy" and that she was selling her "time" and what they together in that time was well...basically it was a hooker post. I happened upon the post and memorized her address and phone number. Oh wow, I didn't mean it to sound like that.

She rubbed her forehead in frustration I think. She definitely didn't like being reminded of that. "What do you want?"

"Oh um," I pulled out a folded sheet of notebook paper from the pocket of my hoodie. "You-I didn't see you again after lunch. I figured you went home. I copied the assignments from the classes we have together. Sorry, I don't know about your other classes," I stick the paper in front of me. She eyed the paper before her glare softened and she accepted the paper.

"Thanks," she was about to close the door.

"UmTaylor," I quickly stop her. She eyes with mild curiosity I think. "I...I know now isn't, well, the best time I guess but...do you want to see, you know, see a movie with me?" She was silent for a bit, her eyes showing surprise but it's quickly suppressed. She finally spoke.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?" I perk up a little bit.

"Why?" That threw me off guard.

"What?"

"Why?" she repeated. I was confused until I realized what she meant. She probably thinks Emma put me up this.

"NO," I quickly yell. "This isn't-I'm not with them! I-I, I just want to-"

"Greg I know they didn't put you up this." I suck in air and sigh in relief, she seemed taken back a bit, maybe my sincerity threw her off? But she quickly steeled herself. "What," she shook her a hid a bit, finishing forming her thoughts maybe? "What I want to know is...what on earth makes you think I'll ever go on a date with you?" That felt like a gut punch. I...She already rejected me once but this time….

"We're similar," was the best I could come up with at the heat of the moment. Fuck. "We both, well, we're not social and well-"

"Greg, we're both losers, I know that." I saw a quick flash in her eyes like she didn't mean to say it like that but she shook her head and continued anyway, "I also know that you know I'm being bullied. You know what's happening to me. You came all the way here, you ask me out and expect me to say 'yes' when the entire time you never helped or stood up for me? And for what? Just because you thought giving me my homework was enough to like a poser like you?" I didn't know what to say. I kind of expected the conversation to go this way but….

I racked my mind at what I could say. _I'll change? I'll be different?_ I could say it but it didn't sound good at this point but-IT HIT ME! _POWERS!_ Show her your power! In this day and age capes are the way to go! It isn't much but if its Taylor then she'll know what to do with it!

When I was about to reveal it, to show her that I trust her, she quickly interrupted me.

"Greg," that stopped me from bringing my hand up. "Want to do me a favor?" I didn't know what to say but I was kind of dreading what her next line would be. "Well? Do you?" In the end, I just nodded a few times. "Good. **Fuck off** and leave me alone!"

She slammed the door in my face. I stood there for a while hearing her faint footsteps. I honestly didn't know what I'm supposed to do. I guess if my life was a poorly written fanfic I would burst into tears and run like the wind. If it was a novel I guess I would give up with dignity and go to the extreme and fight to win her affection. But honestly, the weirdest thing popped into my mind. I know why the bugs seemed off.

None of them were moving.

It was like they were all watching me for entertainment value. I stood there for a minute before I realized a fly landed on my shoulder and was buzzing loudly. I brushed it off, put my hoodie up and walked away.

* * *

I honestly just shambled about here and there. Walking around mindlessly. I headed up to Lord's street, to The Market. The boardwalk never failing to be teeming with life, be it day or night. I passed the stalls on the boardwalk that were being taken down and carried to the cars a fair distance away. Around this time you usually get a bunch of fire dancer and fire breather (mostly none capes), people playing music on the dirty beach below the boardwalk, pretty much anyone with a showy talent was putting up a show for anyone willing to give up loose change. And with shows like that you get food vendors as well.

They say money doesn't buy you happiness, but I'd rather be depressed on a full stomach than an empty one. So I walked around nibbling a quickly cooling corndog. I just kept walking north. Eventually, I came by one of the many abandoned warehouses near the rocky shore. Not an unusual sight in Brockton Bay. I make my way to the rocky shore and sit on a giant boulder.

I did nothing but eat my corndog.

I eventually I bit the stick, stood up, and started skipping stones on the water. Nothing to it really. Just pick a flat-ish stone, position it well between your thumb and index finger and toss it with a spin to make it skip on the surface of the water. Sadly there weren't that many flat stones around but I made due.

I'd pull my arm back, bend my body a bit, and then throw the stone underhand and watch it skip on the surface a few times. Fun fact, if you did it on ice it would sort of sound like birds chirping. I kept picking up suitable stones and skipping them on the sea, all the while having Taylor's words ringing around my head. That world she called me, poser? What was that? Pretending to be something your not? Trying to impress others?

I didn't feel too bad being called that, but what hurts was what I was about to do. Show her my powers and she'll like me? Why did I think that would have work? If anything that would prove her point or she'd mistake it as me forcing myself on her or something….jeez and worse of all. This power...this power!

After I skipped the last stone I quickly force my right hand back into a fist and "charge" the "line." I could feel it, it felt like a mixture of static from when you rub your clothes together and a warm soft blanket fresh out the dryer, collecting in the palm of my right hand, light radiating from the palm inside my fist. After a while of "charging" it, I throw my hand out, opening my fist, and "cast the line out". A bright pale light with a bluish tint shot out of my palm, creating a line around half an inch to an inch in diameter that stretched out to the horizon. After a few seconds, the light faded away almost instantly like a mist.

This is my power in its entirety.

I think it's blaster power. The longer I "charge" my power, the longer the "line I cast" extends. One day I charged it for ten minutes before I cast it, also at night and by the sea, and I could not see the end of it. It still only lasted a few seconds and the line may have gotten brighter but it didn't get any bigger err wider….That's it. That's all my power does.

I tried doing things with my powers. Shooting it at hobos from a distance or firing it at point blank on the people on the bus. At worst it sort of shocks them. I tried it on myself and it wasn't that different from a jolt you get from licking a battery or getting shocked by a joy buzzer. It's just a quick harmless jolt, more surprising than painful (if any). It didn't let me control them or get information. It didn't go through walls or extend my senses. It...didn't do a thing.

My power does nothing….it's just a glorified glow stick that lasted only a few seconds.

I finish my corndog and toss the stick. I headed home. I was already out late as it is and knowing mom, I was going to get an earful.

As I walked I couldn't help but imagine what Taylor would say about my power.

...I guess in Taylor's eyes, it'd probably be a shitty power for a shitty guy, wouldn't it?


	2. Ignite 2

Sorry, the next chapter had me in a writer's block, constant inner debate with power limits and I eventually forgot about it and got kidnapped by the BnHA fandom, had to edit this a lot. read, enjoy, review!

I don't own worm

* * *

It happened randomly.

Nothing dangerous or exciting, it was just random.

Around the time I had just started my gig of carrying shady stuff in and out of school. What it was? I had no clue. Was I the only person? Probably not; it's a big school, crappy as it was, and I doubt they'd just supply it with one backpack full of weed or slowmo cartridges. Well, I didn't care, I just knew that for once I had cash in my pocket that I earned myself. I felt good, I felt...accomlished, if that makes sense.

I know it was stupid, considering what the work was, but I was proud of myself. I made this money! Me! I was so excited that I couldn't wait to spend it!

It's how I wondered into a random burger joint, one that was obvious it had seen better days. I got a quick burger with cheese and a side of onion rings with a rootbeer to wash it down. It had nothing on Fugly Bob's burgers but it got the job done. There was a TV in the corner of the room playing the latest news, some E88 heist or something...actually I think it was the Elites. Some guy said or did something, I don't really remember what it was. Shit happened, got resolved in like a minute. Then I went back to eating. You know, nothing happened. Then I got something, something that would eventually become an idea.

By the end, the idea had become a random thought. At first, I had no idea what the random thought that came to mind was but I kept thinking around it. After I ate I paid for my crap and I walked out, fuller than I thought I'd be. That's when I realised something. I was finally able to come to a single conclusion.

This was more or less the process:

…

…

 _Ah…_

…

 _I'm a parahuman…._

* * *

"C'mon," I muttered, "c'mon."

"1, 2 and LIFT!" I put my back into it as I, along with two others, lifted a heavy crate onto the back of a beaten-up pickup truck.

"Fuck," I muttered as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"Man, what da fuq is in these things," Maurice asked as he jumped off the car. He was black, 20 or so, with a questionable goatee that joined his sideburns along his jawline, short hair that looked thick as if they were dreads, stud on his ear, he was tall and well built, practically the one doing all the heavy lifting. Wore jeans and purple hoodie with a blue fist on it, a Detroit hero's logo.

"Five bucks says it's guns," Luiz said taking out the bill. Luiz was Hispanic, he was 17 and he didn't speak with an accent. Tbh, his English is pretty much more American than most Americans in my opinion. He had a light natural tan, but he was mostly white, an inch shorter than me, more ripped than me, had short black hair with the sides buzzed off. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with another shirt overlapping it, a sleeveless button up shirt, and then paired with blue faded jeans.

"I'll take that bet," I said pulling out a five of my own, "shit for Squealer's power."

"DEAL! Let's crack this bitch up!"

"Fuck no! Not here," Our driver yelled. Our driver was Sparky, that's not his real name but we all call him that. He was my height, maybe a cm taller if we exclude his spiky hair, like-he gathered clumps of hair and made large spikes out of them, two bottom lip piercings near the middle of the lip but mostly to the left of his lip, nose ring, bars on the top of his ears. He wore gold chains over his black t-shirt and black jacket paired with navy black jeans and black tennis shoes. I like black as much as the next guy but that was too much if you ask me.

"HEY! BITCHES!" We turned to see the guy who normally does the bags switch with me, wearing a red beanie this time, grey shirt with a white skull, scraggly beard and ripped jeans, his name was Nate. "We got one more and we're out!"

"Hey boss," yeah he wants us to call him boss, "what's in the box," Luiz asked, "we bet guns against stuff for Squealer to tinker."

"Wha? Neither, now get your head out your asses and haul this fucker on the truck!"

"Damnit," Luiz whined as I chuckled with a grin on my face, I didn't win but I didn't lose either.

The three of us went back inside the abandoned post office. BB still has one, dunno why they shut this one down...no I do. No money plus no one wants to deliver in this part of town, two big reasons to shut it down I suppose. We went in through the docks, walked through the rows of abandoned product...paper not being among them...well seeing how Merchants stashed shit here, they probably smoked it up.

"Alright faggots, it's this one," Nate slapped a wooden crate that was hidden in the back of a bunch of other crates...what the hell did the post office used keep in these crates, more boxes? "Load it up!" Nate left it to us while he walked back to the truck. I rolled my eyes.

Luiz and I went to one end while Maurice went to the other end. Again, Luiz and I just did like thirty-forty percent of the lifting while Maurice looked strained but was managing the other sixty percent.

"That fuckin' party better be the shit," Maurice cursed under his breath.

"You said it," Luiz agreed, "two days by ourselves, I hope we get good bitches."

"What about aids," I asked, I like hookers as much as the next guy, I think, but if its merchant girls who do anything for their next fix….

"Rubber and no kissing," Luiz said, "the cardinals rules keeps us all safe."

"Fuckin' shut it and lift you fuckers," Maurice cursed at us.

"Already lifting with all my might," I lied, I mean I was trying but I didn't really feel like I was doing much.

"Same," Luiz said.

"Weak ass white bois," Maurice muttered.

"Fuck you," Luiz sent back in response, "I'm Latino."

"Still a white boi."

"HURRY THE FUCK UP," Nate yelled, ending all arguments. We quickly move the last crate to the truck and then put a tarp over the back. I honestly thought it would fail since the skies were clear but it actually worked. We all got in the back and we were off.

Maurice got the left window, Luiz the right, and I was stuck in the middle. I rest my head back and close my eyes.

Two days...it felt twice as long. See when I was told that we would be moving stuff around I didn't think that "we" would amount to 5 people. Yep all of us had to move stuff out of the area by ourselves.

Apparently Skidmark thought it was a good idea to not use a huge group of guys to move the stuff in order to avoid attention; honestly would have taken two hours max if we had enough guys. I don't know if it was a good idea or not but so far we haven't run into any sort of trouble.

At least it wasn't all bad. For us sorry saps stuck being movers for the weekend, we were invited to a merchant party. An actual party the capes attend. I can't say I felt entirely comfortable but on the other hand, I got invited to a party that wasn't an obligation invite that forced me to get a birthday gift for some kid I barely know.

A party's a party is my reasoning. I just wonder what all the fuss is about. Back at school, guys and girls my age talk about going out and "turnin' up" and all that jazz, but is it really fun? Does going out and getting drunk off your ass to the point where a guy in drags looks like a supermodel and your blowing chunks the next day really amazing? Well...there's word of mouth and blogs but really, there's only one way to find out. And that's by going.

"We going to the same warehouse as last time," Sparky asked.

"Nah," Nate replied as he ran his hand through his face, "first we're stopping by the Pizza Joint and getting six-ten pies, then we head to the party," Pizza Joint was the name of the pizza shop. "From the-"

"Cheeseinthecrust," I quickly blurted.

"What," Nate asked turning to look at me with blinking red eyes.

"Um. Can we get one with cheese in the crust," I repeated slowly. I mean c'mon. A pizza isn't a pizza if the crust isn't stuffed!

"Fuck, let's get half of 'em with cheese in the crust," he said. "Any of you guys have the Pizzeria's number?" Is that what they're called?

"No," All four of us chorused.

"Smartphone?"

"Left mine at home," I answered.

"Girlfriend broke mine," Sparky answered.

"Forgot to charge mine," Luiz said.

"Got one but no signal," Maurice said, showing his phone with no bars and a screensaver of a naked girl.

"Guess we're waiting in the parking lot," Nate stated with a sigh, no one said anything.

"So is it pepperoni or meat lovers or what?" Well, no one but me. Obviously.

"Meat Lovers, obviously," Nate said, I glanced around me and everyone was more or less nodding. "We got our own veggies at home, some good ol' green and special shrooms, magical one might say," well all laughed, the joke sucked but the timing was on point.

"Heheh-...! Shit," Sparky said. Then we heard the police sirens. No one groaned, instead, we all acted a bit like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure of what to do.

"Pull over," Nate said a bit unfazed.. "...I SAID PULL OVER!" Sparky finally did so and pulled over to the side of the road. "Maurice, ready your piece," I heard a click to my left, I glanced and sure enough Maurice was reaching for the gun strapped to his right leg, right above his ankle, nothing major, just a tiny gun. "If I say fuck 'em you fuck 'em, understand," Maurice quickly nodded. A police officer walked to the driver seat and rasped on the window with his knuckle.

I swallowed a lump I didn't realize I had in my throat. I stared at myself in the rear-view mirror.

I had a green hoodie on with purple shirt underneath and blue faded jeans. I looked a bit too white I realised. I just focused on breathing as my heart began to beat in my ears.

Fuck, when I thought about seeing a dead body I always figured it would be some college prank I would pull with a cadaver. I never imagined I'd get to see how a corpse was made with my own eyes much less be a part of it. OH GOD! What if we have to get rid of it? FUCK!

Sparky, rolled down the window. The cop, wearing large aviators and a police hat pretty much hid his hair, rested his right arm on the window while his left one was at his side, no doubt close to a gun. He gave us a brief one over and nodded.

"License and registration," he finally said.

"Oh um," Sparky let out dumbly trying to figure out what to do, all he had was a permit and there was no way a cop would believe that Nate was his guardian. "I-um-"

"Don't worry about him," Nate said as he opened the glove compartment in front of him. He put his hands up, probably to show the cop that he wasn't reaching for a weapon, and with one hand he slowly grabbed something from the glove compartment. Some ID that I was sure belonged to a girl and random paper, then he pulled out a few hundred dollar bills and wedged them between the ID and paper, "Here, check to see if it's all in order." Nate handed it to the cop. The cop simply took it without a word and walked back to his cruiser. At that moment I realized something, the cop didn't have his badge out.

A moment later he came back and handed Sparky, who then handed to Nate, the ID and papers.

"You might want to teach the kid in the middle to mellow out during these things, he sort of makes it obvious," the cop said. Me I realised. Did I make it that obvious? Nate just nodded.

"He's new," Nate answered, "we'll be sure to deal with it." The cop shrugged, tapped the car and walked back to his cruiser, in a minute, the cruiser passed our car, made a right and was gone. For a moment no one did anything besides let go of the breath we were all holding in. My heart was still beating fast but it was slowing down.

"Craig-" Nate began, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Greg-" I quickly said.

"Whatever. Next time, be chill."

"Sorry...I just didn't see the badge and-"

Sparky cut him off with a scoff and quickly said, "Maurice, tell him where we are."

"I dunno, the docks," he answered.

"No man! The HOOD! We in da hood!" Luiz scoffed this time.

"This is not the hood," Luiz said with a small laugh. "The hood-"

"What he means," Nate cut in, "is that no fucker would be dumb enough to come up this part of town, take a bribe, and have his badge number or something out for the world to see. Especially in broad daylight. Hell, you can barely tell what he looks like with his hat and sunglasses on."

"Sorry," I repeated, eyes forward at the road, "I thought he was gonna shoot us or something."

"He might one day." Oh well that's great! Real homicidal cops! "But that's why Maurice is with us. Ain't that right, Maurice?"

"Anyone fucks with me I'll fuck'em up," he replied while looking off to the side.

"Ah huh," Nate said as he shook his head, "Sparky, Pizza Joint."

"Right away, boss," and the car was in motion.

"So is this normal, just bribing cops?" Nate shrugged. "I mean...do we really have to pay?"

"Honestly, we try to avoid them all together, business is tough as it is. We don't need to give them a reason to fuck us up."

"What'll they do," on hindsight, the answer is pretty obvious.

"Like I said, shoot us. Take a gun they confiscated, make it go full auto with a weapon mod they probably have stashed somewhere and murder all of us in three seconds. The boss won't know it was them, probably wouldn't even care, and the guys who would respond and investigate would be them. Unless there's a witness then they can kill us all and everyone would think it was either the Nazi fucks or the bite-sized pricks."

I guess minions have it rough.

"Ey, check it," Sparky said. I followed his line of sight and found a group of Asians by a corner with their phones out. Huh, talk about coincidences.

Some of the Asians were taking pictures, others texting, obviously looking for something. "You changed the license plate, right?" Nate scoffed.

"We jacked the car a few towns over. It's the pictures of us I'm worried about."

"Should we go back?"

"...Nah. Word from those in the know is that they got a bomb tinker."

"Awhatnow!" I couldn't help but ask.

"A. Bomb. Tinker." he answered slowly, maybe to mock how fast I went. "Very futuristic bombs." Greaaaaaaat.

"Fuck. Asians with bombs," Luiz said shaking his head, "we gonna get kamazis again?" Oh shit, I didn't think of that.

"Probably," Maurice said, "you know those fuckers will yell 'Banzai,'" he said with a high pitched voice, "with bombs strapped to their chest." Ehhhhh, not too sure 'bout that, but with a tinker, a modified car would probably be enough to do damage. At least I assume.

"Ah huh," Nate agreed."Between us, the only way I'm getting close is with some heavy machinery. But knowing our glorious fucking parahuman overlords, it'll last a few minutes before we're all fucked. Honestly, I'd rather avoid them and have a gun close by." He sighed after he said that, "you _need_ one close by. Just that kind of world these days."

"That kind of world, huh," I muttered as I rested my head back while closing my eyes...


	3. Ignite 3

This chapter was hard for me, mostly because I'm not a party person and I tend to be adamant of not doing something I don't want to do, like drugs and so on. I went with slowmo because I liked the concept from the movie Dredd, plus I figured it's hard to mess up a fictional drug. Um slowmo, I see it as ecstasy (my knowledge stems from youtube videos, biographies, and documentaries), not addicting like nicotine (at least not to the same degree) but more of the same way you get addicted to chocolate or video games. Well, Read, Enjoy review. Warning some adult themes.

I don't own anything

* * *

I crapped my pants the first time.

I'm not proud of it but it's not like I knew what to do either.

PHO doesn't have anything on it. Mostly everything us net-crawlers know are from hero interviews from the Protectorate, Haven, lots of corporate sponsored capes, and The Wards. They all talk about their first time using their powers, show off their human side, how they dealt with the learning curve. They were practically celebrities and we lapped up every word they said.

Some of the more outgoing ones would brag about how easy it was to use their powers while the heroes working on their image would try to relate to the audience. But when it came down to it, they were all pretty similar. A lot of the interviewees would say that using their powers the first time was simply instincts. There was no internal struggle or debate, they just felt like they could do it. There was an urge to do it, so they simply did it. Almost like flexing an arm a certain way or doing something you forgot you could do or moving despite knowing you shouldn't. It was just instincts, simple as that.

It wasn't for me though.

I knew there was… _ **something**_ I could do. More a nagging thought that wouldn't let me go than an actual urge to do something specific. I tried and tried to think of what my power could be but nothing came to mind. I didn't have an instinct or a gut feeling that told me I was able to do or use a certain power, just that I had powers.

No super speed or super strength, no tinker urges or info, no enhanced senses. Nothing out of the ordinary or what people have discussed online or on TV.

I figured maybe I was like a striker or a blaster, I simply didn't do the right move or sound or something to cause my powers to activate. There are capes that have powers that only activate during certain situations like being high or drunk or extremely scared or something. I figured it was maybe like that somehow.

I tried everything I could think of from jumping off high places (and into a pool) to see if I could fly, all the way to making the rock-n-roll symbol to see if I shoot web out of my wrist like Aleph's Spiderman. Did not work.

I was frustrated, I wanted something to work. I...forced my hand to do something, sorta like how people force their hands in a dark Jedi way to shoot imaginary lighting (not finger waving, when you actually exert force to your fingers like your intent on grabbing something). At first, I thought that was it because I could feel sparks coming out of my hand just like a dark Jedi. I kept at it, trying to force lighting out my fingertips. Then something finally happened!

It was completely by accident.

I had accidentally closed my hand, cracking my fingers in the process, feeling something build up in my clenched hand. I freaked out thinking it would explode and I'd lose my fingers, I opened up my hand and it came out!

"The line." It was the only thing I could call it. Energy beam, ray, laser, Greg beam, Greg-shot, none of it seem to fit. But "line," that seemed perfect.

When it shot out my hand, I saw extend to the length of a ruler, maybe two, before it sort of faded away, like a mist or a fog.

I said it before, I freaked out and fell on my ass. That's when I realised there was a hot load in my pants. Not my best highlight, but I finally learned how to draw my power. I had to collect it, that... _energy_ , and then I had to release it.

* * *

"OW!" I jerked awake from the sudden pain to my side.

"We're here," Maurice said while getting out the car holding four pizza boxes. I turned to see that Luiz had already gotten out holding the same amount...and I just realized I had the same amount of pizza boxes on my lap...what the fuck!

I took glances at the boxes as I shook off my drowsiness while I tried to get my bearings.

"Hey-HEY! Did I, did I fall asleep," I call out, but no one answered me. They must've just put the pizza on top of me. Freakin' assholes!

"Hurry the fuck up, Betty White!"

"What?" I let out, Betty White? What the hell was that supposed to be? Who even said that? I just shook my head and looked to see what was in front of me, some building. So I guess whatever they went it was behind me. I got out of the car, used my foot to kick the door closed, and carried the pizzas towards….

Where I'm supposed to go? Actually, where the fuck even am I?

"Guys?" I call out, I looked around, the tarp and stuff we hauled on the back of the truck was gone, it was actually night out...holy shit, how long was I out? How the hell am I...wait-no-it's party-look for lights stupid! I looked near the roofs, looking at the broken window and holes in the wall of the buildings around me. Lots of cars we around me so we're near the party, but I didn't see any lights. Hell, I didn't hear anything besides the waves in the distance.

"Guys? Fellas? Did...did you guys roofie me," I ask as I kept looking around, utterly confused. Did they walk somewhere else? No wait, they left me alone for a minute, three tops! They couldn't have walked far. Well seeing as I was alone: "Where the fuck are you assholes!"

There. It was out there. Now then...let's see if the black guy shoots me…. What?

He's black, has a small temper, and he has gun that Nate more or less suggested that he used to shoot people with. It's not racist, it's smarts! Smarts I tell ya! That said though, I was still alive. Whelp no one answered, what to do… Maybe…! Okay, that's an idea…a bad idea but why not? I'll push my luck.

I took a deep breath, got ready to shout, and: "NNNNNNI-" a trapdoor in front of me popped open with a different black guy without a shirt, his left arm tied with a ripped underwear (I think), thick dreadlocks with blonde tips, and had a something fat and smoking in his mouth. He looked at me with red eyes. I let my breath out with a light "grrrr" as I stared at him. Then I spoke.

"So...we have a bay full of Nazi's, you really wanna be the guy opening the hole in the ground?"

"Wha...Carter Grayson," he said with a bit of a high pitch tone.

"...Who?"

"...Can I have a cup o' that?" He pointed to the boxes in my hand, "I'll trade you a urinal cake."

"...Ummmmmm…." What the fuck do I say in this situation? We both stared at each other until-

"SHUT THE FUCKING THE DOOR!" I nearly jumped when I heard that. Out of the ground came Skidmark, pushing the back guy back into the ground. He looked, well, like he usually does. Like a black guy trying to cosplay as trashy disco version of The Dread Pirate Roberts (Westly early on when he saves the girl) from the Princess Bride. Then he looked at me, "Nigga, what the fuck you doing? Counting pussies in the sky?"

"Um...I, uh-"

"I uhyayayaya-GET YOUR WHITE ASS IN HERE!"

I obeyed and hurried over to Skidmark's hole in the ground. "Um…was I drugged?"

"Boi, you 'bout to feel the effects if you don't remove that tampon out of your ears and shove it up your pussy and then uncork that cock out yo' juicy puckered arse!"

….I have nothing to say to that. My first time meeting the drug-lord, no wait too much praise, the drug-high school drug VP, yeah that sounds right. So far my reaction to meeting the equivalent of high school drug VP is confusion rather than fear. I just walked down the crude cement stairs, skidmark sort of pushing the other black guy with him.

Holy shit! I could already feel the vibrations from the techno music from the end of the concrete hall as soon as I got to the bottom….

...An underground lair...huh, no wonder the Merchants haven't been destroyed yet. I wonder, who's idea was this? It can't be Skidmark, can it? What does the other guy have to do with Skidmark? Bah, it's Skidmark, no way in hell I'm going to understand him or why he personally brought a guy back inside.

"Drag his ass down there," Skidmark said as the other black guy fell on the floor while babbling something.

"Um…."

"What?"

"I'm-ah-I'm holding pizza," I answered with four pizza boxes still in my hands.

"Nigga, gimme that!" He said ripping the pizza's out of my hand. "Now fucking drag this shit stain down there!" Skidmark left me alone with the giggling black guy that I noticed was older and shorter than me. Shrugging, I grab him from the hands proceed to drag him by his hands, all the while he giggled while keeping what I suspect is rolled up weed in his mouth, especially if the smell is anything to go by. The concrete floor made it hard to drag him but still I managed, it scraped him a bit but I don't think he minded. As I got closer, the vibrations from the music I felt grew stronger and stronger.

I make it to the wide room, and it was not what I expected.

It was more of disco or a rave than an underground lair, the lights were a dull blue with bright strobe lights here and there, junk on the tables set up, trash cans stuffed way past its capacity, a guy in the corner with a laptop looking like Armsmaster, if he were homeless, playing DJ. I noticed that this was just one room, there were other rooms around, one that was in clear view had bright white lights and had one woman only in her panties working some sort of Mad Max type of vehicle. Squealer now that I think about it.

By the way, skidmark was heading to the room on the far left where Squealer is, he just threw the pizza on the floor and then went to Squealer, groping her ass as she worked...either she didn't notice or she didn't care. I honestly can't tell which. The boxes of pizza? Well, most of it was still in the boxes and people were either too hungry or high out of their minds to care if some of it was on the floor.

I turned to look at the entrance I came in from, the loud music making it a bit difficult to think, and noticed they had a baby fence right next to the entrance. I shrug and used it to close the hallway off, chuckling as I did so. Grown-ups needing this kind of thing, pretty funny to me. After that, I decided to see if I could spot the guys I worked with earlier.

I scan the dancers and I'm shocked, Luiz didn't waste any time! He was among the female dancers, mostly girls in skimpy or downright slutty outfits, showing off his well built bare chest while he got legit twins grinding on him, one for each leg. HOW THE FUCK DOES ANYONE GET THAT LUCKY? I mean sure it could be that they decided to pose as twins but still. TWO FUCKING GIRLS!

I just shook my head, I kept looking and near one of the tables set up was a group of people huddled around doing something. I spotted Nate in that group, they were slouching a lot. I walk over, the crowd of bodies shaking side to side, bumping against me as I pass them, sometimes they'd glance but mostly they seemed to be in their own little world. I pass by and noted how hot and stinky it was. I know it's the merchants but fuck, that mixture of B.O. and whatever they decided to spray themselves with is the real killer here...The place does have ventilation right?

Forgetting my worries of whether or not I'll die of air deprivation combined with being smothered by B.O., I walked over to the table to see that they were snorting white powder. Normally, I'm meh to the stuff, never used it or anything, I just don't see a big deal in it; the song though, the vibrations from the music that had my heart beating at its pace. Right now I felt the need to do something, to blend in ya know? Even if that meant….

 _No Greg,_ my voice of reason kicked in, _you don't even know where you are! No point in getting into the fire with drugs._

Good point. Hell, I still don't know if I was drugged or not!

I shake my head and walk to the other room, hoping to get away from the vibrations. No such luck. The tunnel so far seemed to be the longest thing about the underground...lair/joint/club/rave...underground clubhouse, yeah that works.

The room across the tunnel in the underground clubhouse was just some piece of shit room with bare mattresses everywhere with mostly naked people getting it on. Right away I felt a something going on in my stomach, not sure what to call it, a knot or butterflies that sent chills to my body.

I watch porn as much as the next guy, but actually seeing it right in front of me, well it's a damn sight, let me tell ya. Seeing it happen right in front of me, knowing there's a chance I can join in, damn the people watching...well...it was pretty tempting to try my luck. Combine that thought with being in a merchant party, where the idea of finding some girl too high to even care if she was being taken advantage of sexually was realistic, especially with the GODDAMN music speeding my heart rate up to the point where it was getting hard to think let alone control what I want to do; you can see I'm not the one at fault here.

Fine, yes I know. I should walk away but it was actual sex in front of me! Could you really blame me that much?

Then I spotted Maurice, he was hovering over a couple while he uh...oh….

...Yeah, that did it, I'm outta of here. What? I'd be more comfortable if it was anonymous and to my defence I was sort of talking myself into it even though I felt uncomfortable. There were two other rooms, not sure what was in them but I honestly don't think it's bathrooms.

God, what was I thinking? I never felt so out of place!

Right about now I'd be behind my desktop or on my phone, browsing the PHO threads, finding a way to have fun with the people on the web, well, before the mods ban me and hunt down my other screen names using the same IP address, I swear they have it out for me! Seriously, they don't even label their things correctly and say I'm breaking rules by simply following the rules, its BS!

Now I'm stuck here, have no idea where I am, what exact time it was, surrounded by people who I'm sure are just about high out of their minds to do anything…. I probably should have just asked for money instead of accepting the invite to the party.

Well, I know where the doors at and-

I stopped mid-stride.

 _What on earth makes you think I'll ever go on a date with you?_

 _You know what's happening to me._

 _You never helped or stood up for me…._

It was stupid. My brain is stupid. Why now? This is exactly the kind of situation Taylor would probably say I never wouldn't have gotten in if I wasn't stupid! And staying would make me even more stupider. Hell, the last few sentences would probably get Taylor to point out grammatical errors to prove I was stupid!

But all the same. I was in this situation and that was all me. But I can't just go either. Leaving now would only be a loss for all the work I did.

A hundred bucks. That was it. Saturday and Sunday's mover job was only a hundred. If we didn't like it we could leave and it was paid this morning. The party was more or less a: "sorry we short-changed you on purpose, come to our party and forget about it," type of deal. And I took it.

I leave now, I'd just be wasting all that effort. I'm here now, I'll make the most of it.

That in mind, I went to where Skidmark dropped the pizza boxes, most of it gone but I managed to snatch an intact piece (sadly, ordinary crust) that was still on the oil-drenched cardboard. I dug in as I glanced at the pair of villains. I realised I wasn't the only one. There was a small crowd around, some with their pants down, all looking at Skidmark's oddly shaped ass thrusting into Squealer who kept on working on the monstrosity she was making while letting out a moan here and there...was it a game to see how many times he got her to moan while she tinkered?

...She was hot but I'm not sure how everyone was getting passed Skidmark's taint.

I shook my head and focused on the pizza and turned around. Two rooms left.

Once again I force myself through the crowd, moving through the shifting bodies and-someone ate my pizza...fuckers! I was holding it so it was obviously mine! That said, I WAS HOLDING IT! HOW?

Before I knew it I was only holding on the crust! Someone ate the damn thing while I holding it! What the hell kind of gay wizard shit is that?

Dropping the crust I make it to the next room. I was wrong. It _is_ a bathroom. Unisex bathroom, no doors so people did their business out in the open, and people were really doing their business out in the open as well as getting busy in there, if you catch my drift. I got close to it and walked away.

Fuck, for all the shit I give Winslow, the bathrooms at least never smelled like an outhouse. How can people just go to in there for 1 and 2 let alone have sex? I shook my head and continued to make my way to the next room.

The wall didn't really have many people pressing themselves on it. There were a few, some guys in trenchcoats, some with backpacks, maybe they were selling something? There were some girls sitting on the floor resting, some with skimpy outfits, some with skirts and legs spread open, simply not care who saw their underwear...or lack of...what kind of jewelry is that? Anywho, there were also some people having sex on the walls.

It was an odd sight and I honestly had trouble looking away before I look like some creep-OH! Too late. The girls with skirts started glaring at me and closed their legs.

Figures.

I quickly passed them, trying to not look as much as a creep as I probably did to them. I made it to the last room and I'm surprised I didn't guess it was the Merchant bar.

I jump in surprise when someone's arm wraps around my neck. It was Sparky. He guided me to the bar while cupping a hand to my ear.

"HOW YA 'OING GEEBS?"

"I feel out of place," I muttered.

"WELL?"

Right, loud music. "I FEEL OUT OF PLACE!"

"FIGURED!"

Sparky dragged me to the bar. On closer look, it was probably the best aspect of the underground clubhouse, the counter was concrete, no stools (yes both meanings), but the countertop had glossy wood connected to a wooden door to the left, shelves made up of concrete and a couple layers of plywood, behind the counter was a door to the right of the shelves. Dunno where that went, maybe just storage? The shelves...looked nothing like what he had seen in movies where people go to the bar, the shelves had clear bottles (recycled and hopefully cleaned out) and actual pop bottles with pale and piss colored liquids inside, some shelves had...what hell? Spam, olives, dollar candies, and some bags of white powder I was sure was cocaine, bags of what I was sure was weed, even some cartridges and syringes too.

Sparky took my right arm, and raised it up so that bartender could see, pulled out some sort of colored rope with five knots, "Skidmark's rewards for us!" Sparky shouted in my ear, "five freebies, whatever you want!" He then squeezed it, quite painfully if I may add, on my wrist.

I looked at the bartender...could not tell you if it was a girl with a beard or guy with a beard dressed up as a girl in a slutty nurse costume and I honestly wasn't going to try to guess. I looked at everything on the shelves and there really wasn't anything I wanted.

"That one! MOONSHINE!" Sparky pointed, apparently picking for me. The bartender looked and nodded. He/she picked it up and handed it to me. It was a piss colored liquid inside some tiny olive jar, hell the jar still had the label on it! "DRINK UP BITCH!"

"WHY?"

"YOU FEEL OUT OF PLACE? BITCH! GET SHITFACED! AND GIVE NO SHIT!"

"BUt-"

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" He started and pretty soon the girl clinging to his arm that I just noticed began chanting with him, along with whoever was at the bar.

Fuck. This is why I'm here. Peer pressure's a bitch.

I removed the lid and took one sip and flinched as a shiver ran through my body. It was like peach scented gasoline that was on fire! When I finally swallowed I felt my throat inflamed, I nearly spit the whole thing out! My mouth was felt like it was burning!

"DRINK IT, BITCH! I KNOW FOR A FACT IT'S WATERED DOWN!"

I tried again, I gagged as my body twitched again while my mouth and throat burned, despite that I forced the liquid down my throat and it landed like a rock in my stomach and burned even worse. Everyone who cared enough, so like three people, cheered as I coughed and tried to recover while forcing the remaining liquid fire down my throat and trying to keep it from coming back up.

The second the last drop went down my throat, not even waiting for a heartbeat, sparky continued to fuck me over.

"BEER THIS TIME!" Sparky shouted placing a dollar on the counter. Before I could work up the strength to argue coherently the bartender grabbed my hand with the rope, cut one knot off, and placed a regular can of beer (I hope) on the counter. Fuck my life.

"DUDE C'MON, ANYTHING YOU WANT? CIGAR? WEED? SLOWMO?"

"AHHH! Slowdown man," I said, tongue hanging out a bit as I opened the can of beer, already feeling the effects of the moonshine seeping in. God, why do they call it moonshine? It burns like hell!

"SLOWMO! THAT'S MY BOI!" FUCK!

Again, my hand was grabbed and a knot came off and the thing was placed next to my beer(again I hope it's real). It was just a modified inhaler with an extra big cartridge, the real difference is what you inhale.

"NOW PARTY!," beer on my left hand and slowmo inhaler on the right one. Did not see my night going this way.

Sparky tapped my shoulder a few times as if he was a father figure or something. His eyes had a certain proud look to them, almost as he was saying "have fun kiddo" and left me alone as he walked back to the crowd with his girlfriend hugging his arm.

"..." I looked at the stuff in my hands and shrugged and took of sip of my beer which was warm, more of club soda that sent a shiver through my body with a nail polish remover aftertaste though, "ugh," I slightly gagged as I shivered, my body already feeling out of sync with my head meat. I then looked at the inhaler.

Fuck it.

With a sigh, I shook it before I put it to my mouth, moved my thumb over the button. I never used it before but I have seen the tutorial uber and leet posted on how to use it. I pressed the button and inhaled.

Bitter. Poisonously bitter and tasted like how drain cleaner smelled with a tint of copper plus it was like breathing ice cubes, for a second it felt like I was inhaling sharp cold needles.

After that, I didn't have th-

 _Everything was slow. The overly-loud music sounded almost like a super amazing Daycore (nightcore speeds things up), it was almost like a cosmic sound._

 _I couldn't feel my body, at least not the way I normally feel it. The vibrations the loud music made that annoyed me earlier felt like an amazing massage running through my skin, my muscles, my bones, my very soul! My blood that rushed a thousand miles a minute now felt like a warm tea or hot cocoa rushing through my body, almost as if a warm soft sweater was just liquified and somehow ended up in veins, comforting me in just the right way._

 _And around me, the lights, the crappy strobe lights looked a bit like blinking stars! And when I noticed the girls, the light that glistened off their sweaty skin made them seem like diamonds, framing them in a whole new way! No, now that I look it, it's like these girls were wearing snow! You know snow, like snowing snow when the little flakes falling in the morning or when the sun sets look almost like the most amazing glitter you've ever seen in the world._

 _It was so org_ -

I coughed out vapor as the world returned to normal, spilling some of my beer in the process. My mouth stinging as if I got stabbed with a fist full of needles or cut myself with a ton of fish bones or something. Same for my throat only dryer. It was painful and yet despite that pain I...it was like a win... Like I just owned a shit ton of noobs on some FPS and made them cry while getting a hundred bucks for my effort, super satisfaction. It was amazing.

Before I knew it, my lips were already around the thing. All had to do to experience wonder, was to press the button and inhale. My finger pressed down and sucked it in.

The world of slowmo was amazing.

Like being in a world just meant for me, a world designed for needs I never knew I had. And it ended without warning.

The shock of coming out of it, to returning to the crap that was regular time was so harsh, so...fucking awful. It just made me want to take another puff.

So I did.

I think I started moving on my fifth puff of slowmo, or maybe it was after or-honestly I didn't care, I had moved and that was the fact, didn't need to know anything else. Honestly, I don't how many puffs I've taken. Is puff the word? Bah who cares?

The crowd in front of me looked grotesque. As good as they looked when I sucked on slowmo, and as much as I wanted to do so right then and there, I had decided that it'd be better to avoid them. Not sure why I thought that, under slowmo's effect it wouldn't matter.

I got close to one of the guys with backpacks earlier, who promptly left as soon as I neared him, I guess he figured I would try to get a freebie off him or something. I didn't really mind it, I only had a hundred bucks I didn't feel like wasting it.

For a moment I briefly wondered how much a cartridge cost, then shrugged and left it as Later-Greg's problem.

I moved the inhaler back to my lips but before it could even touch, a hand stopped me.

I look at the owner to find two different eye colors. Left eye, to me, was brown but looked a bit orange, the right one was light blue. Looking past her eyes I could tell she had white skin, basically snow. Her hair color isn't easy to tell in the lighting, but I could tell it had a lot of colors in it, crimson, toxic purple(?), lime maybe, light pink, a few other but that might be due to the light.

She gave me a weird smile, teasing almost but not in a bad way.

Before I could say anything, like why she stopped me, she quickly pressed her lips against mine.

 _Soft,_ I thought to myself as my eyes went wide. Before I could recover from that shock of being kissed by a girl, she quickly pushed her tongue inside my mouth and wrestled with mine, giving me a good taste of cotton candy.

I shiver ran through my spine as my heart raced, my legs felt wobbly and my gut felt like I had butterflies. I hell I'm sure I pitched a tent!

She was the one who broke it first, playfully biting on my bottom lip and stretching it a bit as she did so.

When she released my lip I tried to say something, making me a bit thankful for the loud music; I couldn't really hear myself but I was pretty sure I was literally babbling. Hell, I didn't even know what to say, I was just letting out whatever sound I could make, hoping for someone to reboot me or something.

Instead, she pressed herself on me and caressed my body with her hands, sending enjoyable jolts through my body, all the way her body was grinding up and down on me.

I tried to speak again when she pecked a few kisses on my cheek. "D-do I, do I-I, me-me-you?" I managed, but I don't think she heard, I barely did. Instead of responding or talking back to me, she took my beer, took a few sips or I don-I dunno. Then she kissed me, er french me, er something I gue-look she ended up locking lips with me and shared the beer in her mouth. I was surprised and well, I a lot of it spilled out of my mouth and trailed down on to my neck for shirt and hoodie to soak up, some of it trailing down to my tightening pants.

After swallowing the amount I managed to retain, I tried to apologize because I figured some spilled on her. Before I could make an attempt that probably would have ended in failure, she lapped up the beer that ended up on my neck before trailing her tongue back up to my lips, giving me a peck, and almost like some jedi mind trick, I felt I had to peck her back.

This time she brought the inhaler that was in my hand up to my lips, got her lips close too, and then she mouthed numbers (or maybe she was saying them but I couldn't hear it?). I barely made it when I realised she wanted me to inhale the slowmo. I did and this time after I inhaled she frenched me again.

 _It was just as shocking as the first time. She glowed, her skin refracted the light as if she was a diamond, her rosy cheeks just at the edge of my vision made my already racing heart beat even faster. The warmth her body gave me as it rubbed against me and lil' Greg felt incredible!_

 _Her tongue that explored my mouth, the way it would brush up against my own, it kept sending these "waves" of pleasure through my body, and unlike when the regular time when I'm not on slowmo, I could feel it run through my body at a much more enjoyable rate. God I feel like I could just c-_

-When I came out of it, the mist came out from both our mouths. Was she affected by slowmo too? Either way, coming out of it sucked. Like a lot. Yet despite that, we both ended up giggling at the same time.

She grabbed me by the hand and proceeded to drag me through the crowd while I kept an iron grip on my slowmo, didn't want any gay wizard shit happening to it like it did with the pizza. It became very obvious that I was not right, my body was too out of synch with what my head meat wanted to say to h-me. The view kept shifting, I kept bumping into people but no one really seemed to care.

We made it to the entrance. She quickly jumped over the baby fence. I tried to the same, but my body was way too out of synch with my mind. One leg ended up hitting the, you know the top-everything, it hit the top-everything.

I ended up falling forward, feeling like I broke the damn thing while I lost my beer. I could feel pain but it was sort of numb. I pushed myself up to see her laughing out loud to herself. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

We slowly made our down the hall, towards the entrance.

I could hear her better now, her giggles won some out of me too. Maybe it was the way I swaying? I mean I tried my best but everything was just too out of synch. I couldn't say that my body was too slow for my brain or my brain was too slow for my body, I honestly couldn't tell and I didn't care. I was content to let her drag me around.

We stopped and kissed a couple of times, sometimes using slowmo, before we made it outside

I could feel the cool fresh as I made it outside, the girl closing the door behind me. I staggered a bit but she grabbed a hold of me,

"Careful," she said in a soft but tender voice. He left hand trailed down to Lil' Greg, who's raring to blow, and caressed through the fabric. She giggled at the noise I let out before she brought her lips to my ear and whispered: "Ready for the fun part?"

I couldn't speak, at best I could nod. I think I did so too fast cause I felt my teeth rattle.

She giggled again, brought her hands down to my shoulders, looked me in the eyes, and spun me around.

I briefly saw something resembling a white guy and a light brown blur-

 **TWACK!**

 **Zloppt**


	4. Ignite 4

Sorry, it took a while, the second part of this chap was difficult to write, I mean...you'll see.

I Don't Own Worm

* * *

I was giddy.

I was at the back of the bus, no one was watching me. The bus was old, no cameras. I had a clear shot, I just need to aim it right and pick the right moment. God, I could barely control myself. Oh for the love of-C'mon man, move your leg!

Some guy's leg was in the way of my shot, I just need an opening. I mean I have until the bus...no I don't actually, crap! I need to do this quick! I kept my eyes open for that one opportunity!

 _...NOW!_ I quickly built up the energy in my right hand, well below my waist while my left gripped one of the grab-bars (basically a worn artificial leather strap). I unclenched my fist and shot the line at a woman's rear, she was near the midsection of the bus.

She shrieked and jumped after feeling the jolt, catching everyone's attention. She quickly turned around, traces of my line already gone by that point, her face as fiery as her hair, skinny jeans that showed off her thighs, and a light green sweater. Right behind her was some skinhead in a stained red hoodie with 88 stitched to the hoodie's right shoulder.

"PERVERT!" She yelled as she smacked his face as hard she could.

"AH! CHRIST!" He yelled, hitting the side of the bus. "DAFUQ'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

The bus quickly came to a stop and a lot of people quickly got out of the bus, myself included. I held it in as best I could but as soon as I felt I was far away enough I let out a laugh pretty similar to Beavis and Butthead, earning a few odd looks from the folks around the boardwalk.

I smiled and shook my head as I moved on, my laughter slowly dying down.

"G-boi! Over here," I turned and saw Sparky and Luiz at some funnel cake stall. Sparky was dressed in his usual black attire and gelled up porcupine hair, Luiz just wore black jeans and a white plaid button-up shirt.

"Hey Shockabrah," I said as I approached. I wore blue jeans and an Armsmaster t-shirt I was pretty sure was clean, but it had a funny smell to it.

"Ooooh I don't like that," he said.

"Yeah I don't like G-boi either," I said with a frown.

"Fuck you," he said throwing a playful punch at my shoulder. I winced and nursed my shoulder.

"FUCK YOU!" We all turned to see the skinhead from earlier, all scratched up, walking away from a bunch of guys who were not on his side.

"Wha-hee-heal," Luiz asked with his mouth full.

"That guy groped a woman's behind," I lied with a small laugh.

"Fucking nazis man," Sparky said while shaking his head but he had a small smile, "stitch an 88, maybe go bald-get a dye job and they think their hot shit."

"Yeap. But that's all you," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled as he nodded before he paused. He slowly turned to look at me, I glanced to Luiz who was holding in a laugh and I guess I was mirroring him.

Luiz and I started laughing when he starting punching my arm. "Ow-ha-ow-ha-ha-ha-ow!"

"Hey, that much black, you had to have seen that coming" Luiz said with a smile as he stabbed his funnel cake. "Seriously, all you need is the shades and you can talk about the matrix."

"Fuck you assholes," he said as he started walking away from us. Luiz and I followed, Luiz quickly eating his funnel cake while I rubbed my tender arm.

"Hey Lui, so-"

"Lwuiz," he corrected with another mouthful.

"Yeah sorry, um, what are we doing?"

"Fal-" he swallowed, "following Sparky. He's the one who wanted us here," he explained, using his plastic fork to point at Sparky.

"I rather just be home," I said in earnest with a frown. I wanted to practice with my power more. Sure it...practically did nothing, but I figured that at the very least I should master what I got. Which is to say that I'm just memorizing how long I need to charge the line for whatever distance the line extends. Boring, especially when the distance is limited by my walls, but it's all I got at the moment.

"I rather have a girl," he shrugged, "you?"

"Uh?" that came out of nowhere. "W-well, I-I-ah," I fumbled a bit, "yeah. I want a girlfriend," I finally admitted.

"Well, this is _how_ you do it," he waved to the people around us. "You go out and chew the fat. Peacock to girls and strut your stuff," he motioned his body.

"Yeah but...you know, what if..." I trailed off. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to lead with.

"Get bored? Hit on a girl dating the buff guy behind you? Get hoodwinked?"

"I mean," I shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I got videogames, movie, internet. I know I can have fun with that. I," I shook my head, what else could I say? "I get bored fast and I, you know, I don't know what to talk about. I don't read celebrity stuff besides the cape stuff. And the food, what if we eat somewhere with like nothing but seafood or salad. Or what if we do something I really hate or listen to one of Canary's bad songs. Or like, we could get mugged by Asians and Nazis or -"

"Look, man," Luiz cut me off, "Brockton Bay sucks, I'll give you that, but if you stick with us you'll be fine." Not that I didn't trust Luiz or Sparky even, but they're Merchants so...

"But I mean-"

"If you're a pussy, you're gonna be fucked," Sparky said, apparently listening to our conversation. He didn't turn to see if we were behind him, he just kept walking forward and talking. "If you only get balls with people you know or, _video games_ ," he briefly spun around, mimicking using a controller like its a bad thing, before spinning around, "you'll never get laid. Girls love them balls, so you gotta show 'em off, otherwise, yer fucked. You wanna be a man, you gotta step into the fray, son."

"Well, I, you know. Pff, I yeah, um...but, there is one girl who w-"

"Taylor's suicide, man, best to stay clear of her," Sparky said glancing at my direction while slightly shaking his head. How the fuc- "What? You think we don't see you chasing her with those puppy eyes? Dude, you're 'bout as stealthy as a house dog needin' ta take a shit. Don't get me wrong, she's probably as easy as they come, but it ain't worth it."

"Well I mean..." I shrugged, I mean, yeah. I figured that if there was a girl out there for me, it'd be Taylor. I mean, we're similar... "Well….Also, you know, there's," I hesitated, even I knew it didn't sound that good, "there's this girl I met on PHO…. She's pretty cool an-"

"Kay, I'ma stop you right there," Sparky said cutting me off, not looking at me this time. "If it ain't physical, then you don't talk about it. Side's, it's probably some old guy."

"How would you know?" I threw at him.

"He send any nudes," He calmly asked right before he shook his head. "No, my bad," he quickly said. "Has this "girl" sent any _consistent_ pics your way?" ...Well he got me there.

"No, I mean, I haven't asked," I replied, "yet," I quickly added. "I ah...I mean you kn-"

"Hey man," Luiz said, apparently done eating and with a hand to my shoulder, "my advice, stick to meeting girls in public. I get the appeal of meeting girls online, I honestly do, but it's super sketchy. We're cool, right? All of us, so far?" He motioned the three of us and I just nodded. "Then next time we go cruising or if Sparky convinces Nate to let us play a show or something, we'll hook you up, alright?"

"Um...alright, I guess," I shrugged.

"You know, if you really want some," Sparky began, "Nate probably knows a few girls, some who'd probably give you the pornstar experience. If you have cash, I mean." Hookers, right? That's what he means, right? Not that I really wasn't interested, and (hand on the Bible) I am interested, but you know...

"A-ah thanks, but, I'll-"

"Yeah yeah, you're a pussy for Taylor and love online girls," Sparky dismissed before he clapped his hands, "now c'mon guys lets get a move on," he said as he started rushing past the people on the boardwalk.

"Hey, wait up," Luiz said as we both chased after him.

"Alright boys," Sparky said with a loud clap. He turned around and walked backwards while rubbing his hands together, "you're about to witness why I'm so great; besides the fact that I'm the _boss_ on the drums," he said as he stopped in front of a coffee shop.

Luiz and I shared a glance before we looked back at him.

"Well?" Luiz asked. Sparky smirked and jerked a thumb behind him. He turned to his head and pointed better at a barista inside the shop. The Barista noticed and waved at us. Sparky waved back.

" _That's_ my girl," he said turning back to face us with the world's smuggest grin and slow nod, "she's about to get off work and we're all going to have fun."

"...Oh fuck you," both Luiz and I let out almost at the exact same time. Fucking bastard didn't need us here! He just wanted to show off!

"Greggo, make notes," Sparky said as opened, turned around and pointed two finger guns at me. "Trust me, I'm gonna rub off on you, _no homo_ ," with that he entered using his back to push the door the rest of the way, not even bothering to keep it open for us.

"It's Greg," I muttered under my breath with a frown. Luiz put his hand on my shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze.

"C'mon," Luiz nodded to the door, "he's an ass but he's right. You _actually_ can learn something. Like how to cockblock an asshole." That got a chuckle out of me.

"Yeah-yeah, call me clockblocker 2.0," he snorted.

"Well? Ready to step up," he asked as he entered, glancing back at me. I just nodded rapidly. "Then let's get dangerous."

* * *

It screamed.

Woozy. Everything was a mess. Thoughts a fog.

Left was crimson, barely a sight. Everything out of focus.

"-Ah-ha-HAA!" laughter. I couldn't tell who-whom-or number, everything was off.

I tried to move but everything was a mess. Course, cold, dusty. Warm, crimson, Iron.

My hand, they took it off my hand. What was it? Sparky. Something from Sparky.

"Th...pire...tgbn...u..or you're cntrbtn." a deep voice said but I couldn't understand it. I feel I should but I couldn't.

I heard hollering and laughter, more than a single or double a voice, I'm sure but I couldn't-the number I couldn't place it.

I turned around, right was blurry but not dyed.

No one around-nothing moving.

Alone.

Something. It vibrated out of my mouth but I couldn't un-stand it. " _sdmawom"_

My body felt cold. A wave of cold would cut through me briefly. But...my pants felt warm. It spread a bit.

I tightened my fist, the power charged. Help.

Moved my body and pain. My head on ground, ice blowing my face. Hand by my side, my hand open. I cast the line out to the sky.

As soon as I cast the line with one hand, I charge it with the next.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Left.

.

.

.

Right?

I stopped. The cold whoosh and distant roar. That's it. That's my company.

No one was coming.

My pants felt heavy and were quickly getting cold.

Before I realized it, I was falling down.

What.

I hit the ground and pain exploded.

Once more I felt something vibrate in me, but I was sure no one heard it.

With weak shaky noodles, I pushed myself up. Pain, left crimson. Left ice.

I pushed myself up.

I couldn't stop the tremble.

No one. Had to move.

I took a step forward and I was pushing myself back up. My headmeat felt numb. My vision wasn't steady. Just for a while, I wanted to close my eyes, too heavy.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing up again, shaky, I wasn't where I was. Like I was being moved.

I continued forward.

Every few steps or so I would try to cast a line out to the sky.

I kept walking down the sidewalk.

The world kept shifting with each step, like a crappy camera that wouldn't stay still.

Every once in a while, I'd be forward like magic. A moment in one location, and then I'd be where I was going. Like magic.

Ah light.

Gree-green=stop.

…

Wait.

Oh Red light! Red=go.

I crossed the street and ended up on the sidewalk looking for-

-On the ground.

I was on the ground again.

How?

I groaned I think as I pushed myself up-when did my back ended up on the wall. I shook my head, wondering how this happened.

Did I move myself there? Bah, everything was dizzy and red, left hurt. I...I just wanted to close my eyes...not for long...just, just, justa…...

"AA….AHHHHH! HAAAAAAA!"

Voices.

Multiple.

Yelling in the distance. My eyes opened, I lightly lifted my head.

"DOUM! DOUM! DOUMMMMMMMMMM!"

"TASUKERO! TASUKERO!" a few shouted along with a few loud pops that rang throughout the streets.

Someone is having party, if anime has taught me anything.

"HEEEEEELP!"

"Help," I copied. "...help," I force myself to my feet and fell forward, pain erupting from my head, my body numb and cold. My vision didn't stay still.

"Ah!" I felt something hit me, followed by a thump and a groan.

I push myself up. I tried. Some guy was on top of me mewing. He was gone when I blinked. I looked down from where I, think, I think I came from. He was running that way. Bathroom maybe.

"Help," I shook my head. I looked up...I dunno. I think it was the road the guy who got on top of me was...what.

 _...You never helped or stood…_

"Stand...stand," I muttered to myself as I pushed myself up.

Orange light. I saw orange light with a roar.

Christmas! If I go there, people! Christmas! Wait. Easter? No Christmas!

People have to be there! Yes! Gotta be. Headmeat foggy, but clear. Er. clearer.

So I walked towards where the light show was happening.

I wasn't quite sure what I was hearing when I waddled my way there.

Shouts. Screams. The rave-disco thing.

Was that Skidmark? Or was that Squealer? Oh I get it now, that's why she's squealer...like a pig.

Then I heard a scream, more girly. I looked up. At the top of the building, there was an orange blur and a black-sandy looking cloud with weird hum and buzzs.

I stood and watched.

One glow and the sound was gone, so was the buzz.

Did I go the wrong way? I wasn't sure but I walked to the building.

Above I saw three large figures flyover head, sailing towards the building with the lights show. Or where the orange glow was. Seriously was it skidmark, I mean it's the Purp-stuff so another color was weird.

I kept walking to it even when I hard grunts and inhuman barks.

Some new dubstep?

Something fell down in front of both me and the building, something heavy that cracked the ground. I could feel the impact from where I stood.

Was that the drop?

"Get On!" some girl shouted from up the building

"Quick! We gotta bounce!" Some guy shouted, it was a weird voice though. There was a whistle and thee figures sailed across the building.

"Fucking brats!" a rough guttural voice shouted, sound almost as if it had a stuffed mouth. It came from where the earth cracked. It stood.

Silvery scales, burning eyes, razor-sharp fingers, insanely tall.

"Lung," I said without much thought. Fear, self-preservation, something like that helped clear my mind a little. The baddest dragon in the bay was right in front of me. The one villain who could go up against an endbringer if you gave him time and the one person who fought off the adult heroes.

He turned to look at me with molten orange eyes.

My pants felt warm and heavy again, liquid dripping down my feet. Legs gave out.

He grunted after looking at me. "Pussy," he let out in a rough, guttural voice. He took a few steps before he did a quick sprint and leapt up to the building with an inhuman jump.

He was a cape.

He was someone with a real power, meanwhile I-

 _...never helped or stood..._

Again, it haunted me.

 _If you're a pussy, you're gonna be fucked._

Sparky's words echoed. It was Sparky I think. The way Lung pushed on, brush me off, called me…

 _You wanna be a man... step into the fray…_

Echoes that wouldn't let me go. Somehow I found myself standing. Lung still climbing. My right hand clenched, the line charging.

 _Well? Ready to step up…_

I threw my hand back, I looked at Lung.

 _ **Then let's get dangerous.**_

I threw my hand forward, the line shot out and hit right beside Lung's head.

Lung stopped climbing. He turned just enough to be able to glance at me.

Shit.

Quickly I charged the line again, pulled my hand back and tried to aim, Lung was still but he wasn't. Clarity was gone. I pushed my hand out and let out the line again and it went way off. I quickly balled my right hand and tried again.

Lung, still looking at me, let go of the wall and simply fell down, turning his body to face me as he did so. He hit the ground, I could feel it, knees bending slightly but he still stood tall. I let go of the line too early and it went to the halfway point of the building when Lung dropped down.

I tried to focus myself, making sure I was seeing straight-ish as I charged the line. I shot out the line and I felt it before it even left. It was too short. I went straight at Lung but I never made contact. Lung's glowing orange eyes fixed on me.

I trembled, I didn't bother drawing my fist back, I kept my hand in front of me, line already forming in my balled hand. Lung pulled his arm back, almost as he held something. A giant fireball formed above his head, right above the hand. I flinched, I didn't even bother throwing my hand forward, I just opened my hand and let the line loose.

It shot faster than Lung could move his arm, Lung was mid throw when the line hit.

The world slowed.

It didn't have that same glamour the world of slowmo did, but the world did slow down, just for me. Enough for me to see how fucked I was.

 _This was it,_ I managed to think through everything. Lung mid throw, giant fireball in hand. I put whatever I had in the line, hit him in the chest and it did nothing.

...A shitty power for a shitty guy...and a shitty end.

Fuck.

 **[Connection Established]**

 _...what?_

From my hand where the line was still tied to, a sharp object seamlessly pushed its way out.

It was a long yet slim crystal like diamond (the ones on playing cards only 3D), about the size of a ruler and as wide as my hands around the middle.

It was weird. It glowed bright pale blue from it's core, just like the line, and it seemed to flow down the line too, almost as if it was a bead sliding down a string, slowly making its way to Lung. The weirdest thing about the diamond, it was sort of folding inside of itself. Was the even possible? It constantly folded and unfolded. It was almost as if it was alive.

 **[Beginning Negotiations]**

When it got close to Lung, it seemed to slow down briefly before it bucked back and then slammed into Lung, right where the line connected to him!

The world was still slow but I could see Lung recoil back as if it was physically hit by the diamond. The fireball in his hand slowly flickering out. A pained shriek filled my ears, almost like a cross between chirping birds and nail on a chalkboard.

 **[Compromise Reached]**

As the pale blue diamond sunk into Lung's recoiling form, another crystal-like object looked like it was pushed out!

It was another sharp shape, only its core was an orange bronze that glowed brightly from within. It kept letting out a whining noise as it folded and unfolded in such a frenzied manner. It was almost as if the thing itself was in shock or pain. The thing came straight at me, it didn't flow down a line but somehow it knew where it had to go. Me.

Without any warning, it smashed right into me!

But I didn't feel anything.

"ARRRG!" I heard in front of me, I looked up to see Lung falling backward on the wall of the building, his fireball completely gone.

Time had returned to normal.

My legs gave out and I was on the ground.

I shook my head...the fog in my mind clearing up. My vision was steadying and my thoughts were clearer. I could think clearly. Dear lord could I think clearly! What the fuck was I thinking? Why did I think hitting Lung with my line was a good idea!?

I glanced up to see Lung holding himself up against the wall while shaking his head.

 _Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!_

Everything was clearer and I knew that if I didn't leave right away, I was going to be a couple of dozen grams of Ground Greg _very_ soon!

I tried to stand up, but I ended up tripping on myself and fell forward. I hit the ground hard and I swear I skinned my hand, but, it didn't hurt. I didn't understand. I felt...different.

I felt like energy was slowly edging into to me. My left eye felt fine, better in fact. And I felt something, just beneath my skin forming. It was like an itch of sorts. Something pressing up against the skin, trying to break free.

"What, what did you do," I heard Lung say with loud thumps as he got closer. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Before I could react, Lung got a hold of me. He scooped me up with both hands faster than I could blink. He lifted me up. I should be scared, I should be pissing and shitting myself. But I wasn't. I was scared, that was right, but I felt strange. Something was telling me I was going to be fine.

Squeezed tightly.

"AH!" I let out and squeeze my eyes shut. I felt it, it hurt, but again, it was dulled.

"WHAT DICHU DOOOOOOOO!" He roared at me as he squeezed even harder, but the pain was already going away. Instead, I felt **heat.** It tickled my arms as something broke the skin, it felt thick around my fingers. I couldn't help but embrace it.

"I don't know!" I shouted with my eyes squeezed shut. I could barely breathe, but it didn't bother me. I opened my eyes and see his own, behind the steel mask. There was an orange glow in his eyes. No. Not his. The glow in his eyes...were from me.

The heat comforting me, swirling around my fingers, I called out to it.

"I don't know," I repeated, "but I can guess."

The heat roared in my hands and burst into flames!

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yeap, commin' up with ideas is easy, connecting them is harder.

I'm fairly sure it's easy to guess what Greg's power does but for those of you wanting more and have been waiting, it's basically Hot Potato, or Old Maid. Take your pick.

WELL, LATER!


End file.
